Asterism
by ScarScar12
Summary: A wannabe band called Voltron, desperately wants to get noticed. When their lead guitarist quits, they have no choice but to hire someone new. Lance is particularly picky, and when the group decides on hiring a young man named Keith, he is more then a little skeptical. As the days progress it is clear that the two don't get along. Can they work it out for the sake of their dream
1. 1

**Chapter 1**

"You what?!" Lance yelled.

The room was silent; all eyes locked on the young blond man that stood in front of the door. He held a guitar case in hand, and a backpack over his left shoulder. His blue eyes stared at Lance with a seriousness that proved he was not fazed by the brunette's sudden outburst.

"I said I quit" he repeated, looking at the other three members, in the room. Each looked shocked, but said nothing.

Lance however, did speak. "What do you mean you quit? Why?" He was angry, but he tried to keep his tone low; wanting an honest explanation from their fellow band member.

The blond sighed and stared back at Lance, their blue eyes locking. "I mean I quit. I'm done. I've had it" he replied bluntly. "We've been in this band for over 2 years and all we do is rehearse for a gig we never get. Face it Lance, we suck, and this big dream of fame and fortune is over, at least for me."

Lance didn't say anything; simply stared at him with wide eyes, as if he was stabbed in the back. Which wasn't far from the truth. It wasn't until the blond turned his way to the door that Lance snapped back to reality.

"Fine go ahead and quit!" He yelled. The blond didn't bother look back as he opened the door. Lance growled and swiftly pulled a drum stick from Hunk's hand and threw it towards the blond. "You'll regret this!" He shouted.

The blond managed to shut the door before the drumstick could hit him, causing it to bang against the door and fall to the floor with an echoing clatter.

Aside from Lance's angry panting, the room was completely silent for a few minutes. Each looked amongst themselves, debating on who should speak first. Before any of them could though, Lance turned to them with a small smile.

"It's alright guys" he said composing himself. "We don't need him."

The group watched as Lance walked over to his bass. For a moment he just stared at the blue and white fender, but he slowly picked it up.

Pidge finally decided to break the silence between the three of them. "Maybe he has a point?" Everyone looked at Pidge, and she scratched the back of her head and turned her gaze to the side before she continued. "I mean it has been over 2 years. Maybe it is time we give-"

"Not you to Pidge" Lance interupted with a groan. He looked at Hunk and Shiro, who had both been unusually silent up to that point. "Do you guys want to quit to?"

Silence.

"You're kidding me?!" He yelled in disbelief almost dropping his bass. "You guys are going to give up on our dream like that?"

Hunk shook his head a bit and grinned "No, I ain't going to quit."

Lance's eyes lit up a bit and he looked at Shiro who smiled softly. "I don't plan on quiting either."

Pidge bit her lip, still looking away from the group who she knew were once again staring at her. After a moment she sighed deeply and looked at Hunk and Shiro before her eyes fell back on Lance. "Fine, I won't quit." The three men all grinned. "But we do need a new plan, and a new lead guitarist..."

"Why don't you just take the lead Pidge?" Hunk asked. "We technically just need one guitar player."

Pidge immediately shaking her head and waved her hands in front of her. "N-no way. I prefer back up." she replied.

"Guess we'll have to hold auditions then." Shiro suggested.

"But Lance is so hard to please" Hunk groaned.

"Well sorry for not wanting to settle for just anyone."

"Now is not the time to be picky. We wanted to do the Battle of the Bands next month."

"Which is why we HAVE to be picky" Lance said with a grin. "This is our shot to find someone perfect. Someone better."

"Ok, but for starters we have to have the auditions" Shiro replied. "Pidge why don't you make up some posters, and we'll hold the auditions this Saturday."

"What?" Pidge said turning to Shiro with dismay. "Why do I have to?"

Hunk chuckled and playfully patted her on the head. "Because your the only one good at art."

The group all agreed and Pidge sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

SATURDAY

The group was pretty satisfied when Saturday came and there was a long line outside their meeting place; a large work shop owned by Shiro. As they went through varies guitar players, Lance was feeling more and more annoyed and bored. He had no problem showing it either, and by the time the final guitarist came in he had leaned back in his chair, legs stretched out on the table, and head tilted upwards to stared at the ceiling.

The group greeted the last player with smiles and told him to play whenever he felt comfortable. The guy ended up playing as song called: Misery Buissness, By: Paramore.  
For a brief moment Lance was interested, but as soon as the guy missed a note he sighed and leaned his head back again to continue counting the tiles on the ceiling.

When the guy was done Shiro and Pidge complimented the guy and Hunk even told him that he was impressive. Of course they didn't notice, Lance thought. "It was alright" he said, not bothering to look at the guy. "We'll think about it."

Lance made a motion with his hand, signaling the guy to pack up and leave. Which he did, and once the door closed Lance pulled himself back into a regular sitting position.

"This is impossible" Lance groaned as he rested his head on the table.

Pidge smiled and rubbed Lance's back soothingly. "I dont know I didn't think the last one was that bad."

"You're kidding?" Lance said, looking up at her with a confused expression. "He sucked ass! He fucked up multiple riffs."

"I liked the first guy" Hunk added.

"They all sucked" Lance replied, turning his head to face the table again. "Plus none of them are our style."

Shiro sighed. "I think that's it for today Lance. Nobody else showed up. You really didn't like any of them?"

"No" he said crossing his arms.

"Seriously?" Pidge whined. "Come on Lance."

"I already said no. I didn't like any of them, and if you did I'll have to question your taste in music."

"You can't question my tastes when you secretly listen to One Direction." Pidge retorted.

Lance's eyes widened. "Th-that was one time!"

"No, that's a Justin Beiber song" Hunk said, causing the two to look at him confusingly.

"Are you saying you listen to Justin Beiber so much that you know when to make a reference?" Shiro asked with a grin.

"N-no!" Hunk stuttered. "I listen to all music!"

Exuse me?" An unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke.

The group looked over to the door where a young man was standing. He had shoulder length black hair and was wearing a red and white jacket. In his hand he held guitar case, and was eyeing them curiously.

"Hey there" Shiro greeted with a smile.

"Who are you? Didn't anyone teach you to knock?" Lance asked with a frown.

"I did" he replied blankly. "And I'm Keith."

"Are you here to audition?" Pidge asked as she pushed her glasses up the rim of her nose.

Keith nodded, which made Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro grin.

Lance crossed his arms again and intesified his glare before saying, "Auditions are over."

"Oh" Keith said as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess, I came a little late."

"Not a little" Lance replied. "Like I said, they're over."

"Oh come on Lance" Hunk said, restin his hand on Lance's shoulder. "It's not like the position has been filled yet."

"Yea, we might as well give him a chance." Pidge added with a smile.

Lance groaned. "Fine whatever" he said.

Keith stood at the doorway for a minute, than he knelt down; resting his guitar case on the ground next to him. The group watched as he unlatched and opened it, revealing a red and white gibson guitar. He pulled it from the case, as well as a pick which he stuck in between his lips as he pulled the strap over his shoulders. He took the pick out, turned to the group and asked, "Where can I plug in?"

"Oh, right there" Shiro replied, pointing to a black chord lying on the ground.

Keith walked over to it and held down the strings of his guitar to prevent any unwanted screech from the amp. When he released the strings a small hum echoed through the amp. Keith didn't bother to look at them as he gently strummed down on the strings with his pick.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then his eyes opened and his fingers began to move. He started with a riff from Ozzy Osbourne's Crazy Train, then swiftly shifted to Number of the Beast: Iron Maiden.

Everyone in the groups eyes widened as Keith easily moved from one song to the next and Lance counted how many of the bands he was able to recognize. Heart, Guns and Roses, Motley Crue, ACDC, Papa Rouch, Skillet, Disturbed. He merged bands and songs that normally wouldn't go together. Keith never once missed a note, and Lance, for the first time that day, was impressed. Even so, he kept his expression blank, still carefully listening to each riff and note.

Keith moved his fingers quickly across the neck and strings, keeping his gaze on his fingers as he did so, and he gently bobbed his head to the music. He slowly shifted from harder songs to more mellow ones ending his session with Led Zeppelin: Stairway to Heaven.

When he was done he placed his fingers on the strings again to silence it, and he looked up at the group. At first they were all silent, but as soon as Pidge started clapping, Hunk and Shiro both cheered.

"That was awesome!" Hunk exclaimed, and stood up from his chair to walk towards him. Pidge did the same.

Keith smiled softly, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Thanks."

"How did you learn to play like that?" Shiro asked as he followed Hunk and Pidge.

Keith shrugged. "Practice?"

"I'll have to get some tips from you" Pidge said with a large grin.

"What did you think Lance?" Shiro asked, looking at Lance who was still sitting in his chair.

Lance glanced in their direction, a small frown on his face. "It was ok."

"Are you kidding me Lance?!" Hunk replied. "He was awesome!"

"Yea I think we found our new lead!" Pidge added with excitement.

"I agree" Shiro said looking at Keith again.

Keith's cheeks were a brighter shade of pink now, obviously not used to being praised that often. He looked at Lance who was eyeing him up and down and Keith bit his lip as he waited for him to say something. The other's all looked back at Lance as he debated his answer.

"Alright" Lance finally said, causing the others to all grin from ear to ear. "But," he added as he stood up and made his way to the group. He kept his eyes locked on Keith's and when he reached him, the group could feel a tension rising between the two. They stared eye to eye for a long minute, but soon Lance's lips slowly curled into a slight smile and he raised his right hand to the raven haired man. "You better not be late again."

Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk all exhaled a sigh of relief and smiled at eachother. Keith stared at Lance's hand, and slowly raised his towards Lance. Hesitantly Keith took hold of his hand and looked at him with a confident smile. "I won't" he said.

"Great" Lance said, pulling his hand away. "I'm Lance. I'm the bassist."

"I'm Pidge" the sandy brunette said as she raised her hand, giving Keith a quick shake. "I play back up guitar."

"Hunk. I'm on drums." Hunk said as he grabbed Keith's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you."

Shiro raised his hand, "Shiro" he said shaking his hand "I'm vocals."

Keith nodded. "If I'm going to work with you though, do you mind if I ask something?"

"Sure" Shiro replied with a shrug.

"Uh," Keith scratched the back of his head again and chuckled nervously. "What's our band's name?"

The group's eyes widened and they looked at eachother.

"You're kidding me?!" Lance yelled. "You want to be in our band and you don't even know the name?"

Keith chuckled. "No."

"Didn't you put it on the flyers Pidge?" Hunk asked.

"Yea I did" she replied, looking up at the larger boy.

"You did" Keith added. "I just forgot."

Shiro smirked and looked at Lance who appeared to be steaming from the ears.

Lance bit his lip, trying his best to control himself. He took a dreep breath and exhaled slowly.

"It's Voltron."

* * *

Notes:

I got really into this au  
Go to my art blog to see Lance and his bass guitar

I plan on posting a pic of each member for each chapter!

Also give my lovely beta reader some love. She's an awesome artist!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Keith had joined Voltron out of spite; he could admit that. He saw the sign in the music store and thought, why not? He planned on forming his own band anyway, but joining someone else's would be easier than having to look for his own members. When he went to the audition he wasn't sure what to expect, but he definitely wasn't expecting what he saw. The members looked like a group mismatched misfits. Complete opposites.

Pidge, his new back up guitarist, didn't really have the look of a rocker at all; in Keith's opinion anyway. Short sandy brown hair and big round glasses, she looked like someone who would hang out in the library or on a computer all day not playing rock music. Although, she was pretty good at using a computer, and she was definitely talented at playing her green, flying v, electric guitar. Honestly Keith wasn't a big fan of the colour, but her tastes didn't matter, it was how she played.

Hunk was a bigger guy who smiled a lot, and Keith found out quickly that he liked to eat as much as he liked to drum; maybe more. Despite this he had a lot of energy to play drums, and was talented at it. Keith noted that he liked to keep a bandana around his head and dark brown hair, and always wore a vest; with or without a long sleeved shirt.

Shiro seemed to be the leader of the group, and the oldest by at least 2-4 years; although Keith didn't actually know his real age. He had a strong voice, and could hit low and high notes, but preferred to stay in the middle. He was an awesome singer. Keith also found out that he didn't just own the shop they practiced in, but he lived in it. Despite the main floor only having basic essentials, the attic of the building had been completely renovated into a 3 bedroom loft; all done by Shiro himself, which was beyond impressive to Keith.

It wasn't them Keith had to worry about though. In fact he knew he would get along with them. It was the bass player, Lance, that he was worried about.

Despite playing with Voltron for almost a week, and despite Lance accepting him into the band, it didn't change Lance's attitude towards him. Lance hated him; that much Keith was sure of. He would constantly stop the group from playing to point out any mistakes he thought Keith made, and even though Keith had taken it with stride, he had begun to grow tired of the brunette's accusations.

He knew that the brunette had a different attitude besides annoyance. Keith had walked in on him goofing around with the group a few times, showing Keith that he could actually smile and had some sort of sense of humour. However, as soon as Keith made his presence known he was back to acting like a sarcastic dick.

So, when the group was playing together again, and the music suddenly came to a abrupt stop for the fifth time in two hours, Keith outwardly groaned as he turned to Lance who was, once again, pointing his finger at him. "You messed that up." He said.

Keith's eyebrows knitted into a frown at the statement. "No I didn't"

"Yah you did"

"Did not" Keith retorted; his hands now balled into tight fists. " And if I did it's because you can't keep a proper beat."

"What?!"

Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk all sighed as the two began bickering for the 3rd time since their session began. The first time Lance claimed Keith messed up he apologized, but after the second time his irritation with the brunette slowly began to show, and the group was surprised it took Keith a week before he stopped holding back. Shiro was positive that the dispute between the two would soon get physical if it kept up.

"Hey guys?" Hunk called nervously, but the two didn't even hear him and we're inching closer to each other with each statement one of them made.

When the two were standing only a few inches apart; eyes baring into each other, Shiro decided to intervene. "That's enough guys" he called in a stern voice.

The boys each turned their heads to Shiro, who was standing, arms crossed, and an unimpressed look on his slightly tan face. Lance immediately straightened himself, which made Keith curious of his sudden change in attitude. "Listen you two" Shiro started, looking each of them in the eyes before continuing. "If we're going to work together then you'll have to learn to get along."

The two glanced at each other and glared. Seeing this made Shiro close his eyes and exhale slowly, but when he opened them again his expression was slightly softer. He turned his gaze to Lance, who now had his bottom lip sticking out in a childish pout. "Lance, it's normal to be a little deficient when we have a new member." Shiro said calmly, but Lance looked away from him.

"We weren't deficient though" Pidge commented. "Lance is just being a jerk, as always."

"Hey-"

"Lance" Shiro said sternly, shutting the brunette up before he could continue. "Lets take a break for now?"

"Good idea" Pidge said, already setting her guitar down.

Hunk stood up from his golden drum kit and made his way to the mini fridge that was in the corner of shop. Lance set down his bass and sat on the old couch against the back wall, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling. Keith bit his lip, not moving from his spot as the others began doing their own thing. He had come up with an idea a couple days ago, but had been holding back on saying anything due to Lance's behaviour. Since Shiro had shut Lance up for the moment, Keith figured now was as a good time.

He swallowed thickly and bit his lip a bit. "Guys" he called, causing the four to all look in his direction. "I've been thinking... Maybe we should change our sound a bit..."

Silence overtook the room. Lance looked like he said the stupidest thing in the world, while the other's expressions were peaked with curiosity.

"What do you mean Keith?" Shiro finally asked.

"Uh, well its just that there are so many rock bands that sound like us. We aren't anything special. So I've been thinking we should change it up a bit."

"We don't need to change. We're awesome already." Lance stated as matter of factly.

"Yea, and I don't know if it will be that easy changing now." Hunk said a little uneasy. "We've always played like this. "

Keith turned his gaze to the floor, but looked back when Shiro spoke up. "What did you have in mind?"

Keith smiled lightly. At least Shiro was being open with the idea. "Well with a name like Voltron I think of robots and space. And space music usually sounds like techno-"

"Oh hell no, we are not being a techno band" Lance interrupted.

"Not what I was getting at" Keith replied. "I was thinking more like alternative with maybe a techno, psychedelic, kick"

The group didn't say anything and looked amongst themselves, while Keith smiled confidently at them.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Hunk asked. "We've never tried that kind of stuff."

Keith thought for a moment and looked at Lance, who had surprisingly not shot down his idea yet. Instead he looked like he was now deep in thought, and Keith decided to take this as a good sign. "Well I thought a phaser petal and perhaps a keyboard would be a good start." Keith said and walked over to his backpack that was sitting next to his guitar case. He opened it to reveal many chords and and pedals all clumped together in a big ball like mess; to which the other's all raised an eyebrow.

He dug around inside until he found a small Orange pedal. He quickly untangled a chord, then walked over to the amp he was using. The other's didn't say anything as he set up and went back to his position. "Hunk, give me a beat. Lance, join in, and then I'll follow." He instructed.

"Uh" Hunk mumbled and quickly went back to his drum set.

He began lightly kicking the bass drum, then added some gentle tapping on snare. Keith nodded than glanced at Lance, who, with an annoyed expression, picked up his bass again and joined in; adding to the beat. Keith listened for a minute before he started moving his fingers on the strings. Pidge and Shiro watched as the three blended together, playing stuff completely random, but still surprisingly good. And it wasn't long before Hunk and Lance started getting more into it. Hunk changed the beat; Lance followed and picked the strings quickly with his fingers to add his own flare. Keith smiled to himself as he move his fingers up and down the strings. The song was definitely clunky, to say the least, but the three didn't stop playing; each grinning from ear to ear. Pidge looked at Shiro who was smiling in approval.

After a few minutes, Keith finally looked up and pressed his fingers again the strings to stop the sound. Hunk and Keith noticed soon after and stopping playing as well. Once the hum from the amp turned silent, Hunk and Lance looked at each other then at Keith and chuckled lightly. A few small claps filled the room, causing him to look over to Shiro and Pidge. "Nice" Shiro stated.

"Yea that was surprisingly good" Pidge added with a smirk.

"Are you kidding that was great!" Lance said.

"Y-Yea, I actually liked that a lot!" Hunk exclaimed.

Keith simply smiled, not wanting to say anything to ruin the moment. Lance of all the members was the most happy, to everyone's surprise. Lance never smiled around Keith, and it was a good change in everyone's opinion. He looks cuter when he's smiling, Keith thought. The thought immediately made him blush, and he looked down at his guitar to hide his face under his long bangs.

"What else did you have in mind Keith?" Shiro asked, making him look back up at the group.

"Uh" Keith mumbled, trying to get his thoughts back to the idea at hand. "A keyboard… and some other effects."

"None of us know how to play piano" Pidge stated.

Keith thought for a moment. Sure he knew how to play, but if he was the lead guitarist he couldn't expect to play both. "You're good at computers right?" Keith asked Pidge, who simply nodded. "Then we can just play it electronically. The effects can be added that way to. Did you bring your laptop?"

Pidge nodded and went to her backpack to pull out her laptop. She carried it to the table, and once it was all set up, Keith dowloaded and began showing her how to use an electronic keyboard. Lance didn't move as the two began working on the computer, and he silently admitted that he was, once again, impressed with Keith. He seemed to know a lot about music and was also pretty committed to it as well; maybe more than Lance himself was.

Hunk and Shiro eventually crowded around the two to watch, and Lance looked Keith up and down as he typed a few things on the keyboard. Lance swallowed thickly. He had a strange feeling in his stomach and he wasn't sure what it was. Was he jealous? Of what? Keith? No, that's not it. The feeling was something...else.

He walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass of water, then walked over to Keith's guitar; wanting to distract himself from the strange feeling. The red guitar didn't look old, but it definitely had some wear to it, and Lance wondered if it was because it was second hand, or if Keith had it for some time. He made a note to ask him later.

He sat back at the couch and decided to brainstorm what they were gonna do about battle of the bands. If they were gonna change their sound, then they would need a few new songs, or change up their old ones a bit. He grabbed his notebook and pen from his bag and began tapping at the page with his pen. Lyrics, he needed to write some lyrics.

The sound of electric piano began to echo in the room and he glanced up at the members staring at the screen. Keith mentioned robots, but that wasn't much to go on. He stared at the page, trying his best to think of anything to write down. Lance could admit that he was not the best thinker, but he was also the one who wrote all of Voltron's songs, so he knew that he had to come up with something. His gaze soon wandered back to Keith, who was leaning over the table towards the laptop. Lance felt the strange feeling again, but this time he kept staring at Keith.

Lance was straight. He knew that. He had always been attracted to women, and never once questioned his sexuality, but, something about Keith was making him…confused. Perhaps it was the way his hair framed his face perfectly, or perhaps the way his figure was leaning in an unintentional alluring pose. The fact that Keith knew, probably more, about music than Lance, was undoubtedly very strange, but also very attractive. It was a lot of things, but it was mostly the way the dark haired man played his guitar. His hair always draped in front of his face, body leaned slightly, and his fingers so swift, and never missed a note; despite Lance's varies claims. Keith was just... amazing.

The thought was crazy and frustrating; to the point where Lance was feeling extremely irritated with himself, but mostly with Keith. He knew that it wasn't fair to blame Keith, but Lance wasn't one to think about things too much; especially when it came to this kind of thing. Still he couldn't escape the feeling in his stomach whenever he gazed at him. So rather than acknowledge the idea Lance resorted to lashing out at the guy instead. Lance was straight, and nothing would change that. Not even Keith.

He tore his eyes away from the guitarist, and back to the page on his lap. He took a deep breath, pressed the pen to the page, and began to write.

When the group was finished on the computer, Pidge was confident that she would get the hang of it pretty quick, and promised to play around with it later that evening. She put away her laptop, and decided that it was time for her to head home. Hunk agreed and the two left together, saying they would all meet up again the next day. Shiro was more hesitant to leave; unsure if Lance and Keith would be ok to be left alone, but he assured them that he would be right upstairs and left as well; leaving an awkward wave of silence between the two.

Keith glanced at Lance who had been writing on his notebook for some time. He hadn't said a word since he sat down, which was surprising to Keith; usually the brunette didn't shut up unless Shiro told him to. "What are you doing?" Keith asked.

"What does it look like? I'm writing a song." Lance replied without looking up from the paper.

Keith stepped closer, carefully glancing at the page. The page was almost completely filled with hastily written words; some things angrily scratched out. "Need some help?" Keith asked.

Lance looked up at Keith now. "From you?" He asked, almost in disbelief.

Keith sighed in annoyance, "Whatever, can't say I didn't offer."

"Have you written any songs before?"

Keith shrugged and sat down next to the brunette. "A few." He replied. "Nothing to special though."

Lance looked back at the page, quickly skimming it before saying, "It's nowhere near done, but if you want to check it over, here."

Lance practically shoved the notebook in Keith's hands and stood up to refill his glass of water. Keith looked at the page, now able to read the words more clearly. Lance filled his glass and stayed at a distance, watching as Keith read the lyrics over. He wasn't sure whether he should feel confident or embarrassed with his work; unsure of what Keith's opinion would be. Keith's eyes seemed to get larger as he read down the page, which made Lance slightly uncomfortable, and he blushed slightly.

When Keith was done he looked up at Lance with wide eyes. "It's..." He paused, honestly at a loss for words.

Keith stopped and Lance swallowed hard on his water. "Yea it sucks ok" he said with a frown, setting the cup down with a little more force than necessary. "The new sound idea is what tripped me up ok."

"I wasn't going to say that" Keith replied.

"Yea right! You were probably just looking for a way to say it more nice but you don't have to lie to me." Lance said in an annoyed tone as he turned back to the sink on the counter

"No I wasn't!" Keith growled. "I was going to say that it was really good!"

Lance froze and looked back at Keith who had stood up from the couch, notebook in one hand, while the other was clenched in a fist. His eyes glared at him, despite the previous statement. Lance wasn't sure what to say at first, but he quickly huffed a "Yah right" and turned away again.

Keith sighed deeply and crossed his arms. "To be honest I'm surprised it's so good, you being an asshole and all."

"What did you say?!" Lance spat.

Keith couldn't believe that Lance didn't believe him. "I said, it's good. Ok?" Keith said lowly, in a softer tone. He was desperately trying his best not to lash back at the brunette.

Lance rolled his eyes and walked forward to grab the notebook, Keith pulled the book before he could take it. Lance glared at him, and tried again to grab it, only to have it, again, pulled away. "Would you quit it?" Lance spat.

"What's your problem Lance?" Keith asked, now holding the notebook above his head. Lance was taller than him, and he had to wave his arm around in order to keep it out of his reach.

Lance growled as he tried to reach up to grab the book. "Well for starters, you're being immature right now"

"I'm immature?!" Keith bellowed, eyes now wide in disbelief. "You've been acting like an dick to me since I joined. Even when I try to be nice to you!"

Lance didn't say anything, but intensified his glare. When he didn't say anything Keith scoffed and threw the notebook at the brunette, who fumbled about to catch it. Just as he managed to, he heard the door to the shop slam shut. Keith left.

Lance looked over to his stuff, which was still lying on the floor where he left it. Lance knew immediately it meant that Keith was pissed; Keith never left his guitar behind.

"Damn it" he whispered, now clenching the notebook in his hands so hard that it bent in half.


End file.
